Pretty Girl
by Mikeala-and-Whitney
Summary: Meet Alice Riddles. The delusional pretty girl at Arkham Asylum who is loved by Mad Hatter, Jervis Tetch, and in return Alice loves Harvey Dent/Two-Face, this is the story of a Pretty Girl, delusions and all. --Several Couples, Canon and OC mentioned--
1. Pretty Girl

**[A/N: I own _none_of Alice in Wonderland, Batman/Batman Begins/Dark Knight nor any of their characters or settings, they belong to their respected owners; only Alice Riddles and my other Ocs belong to me, I do hope you enjoy this story :D *]**

**0000**

`Alice Riddles laid upside down on the only couch in Arkham Asylum's main recreational room, her pant covered legs hanging off gracefully off of the back of the couch as she just mumbled little lullaby and played with her overstuffed stitched up teddy bear there. It was really cold in the room at the moment, probably below in the low twenties but there was Alice barefoot and wearing a short sleeved shirt, other patients were in the room as well but Alice ignored them all. Jervis Tech, aka Mad Hatter, wasn't coming in this room today, he was in solitary confinement for some reason, why Alice didn't know. She missed him already. Her blond hair nearly touched the floor, the doctors made her get it cut short and it made Alice so upset that she would not come out of her cell for three weeks, she'd just stare at the wall and rock back and forth, within those three weeks Alice only ate three times, this probably why she was so fragile right now. Alice then froze in her actions, staring at nothing as she still held her teddy bear close to her now.

In a few quick movements Alice was sitting on the couch, hugging her knees with teddy still close to her chest, at the far-left as if hoping the couch would make her sink in like quicksand. Her head bended down and her blond hair covering her face now even as short as it was. She licked her lips once and breathed softly and slowly as she felt someone sit down at the far-right, the weight of it making the couch springs cringing loudly under pressure. Alice didn't even look to her right but kept mumbling to herself not to look, not to see, not to hear or feel but it was too late.

"_**Hiiiii**_**." **The Joker cooed in her ear then, brushing back her doll like blond hair and grinned ear to ear, his yellow teeth showing and Alice tensed up right away, trying to slip out of his embrace now as he wrapped an arm around her, tightening his grip a little that his fingers bruised her skin** "_Alice, Alice, Alice_." **He mocked her, staring at her with drooped eye-lids, he looked around then scowling as if annoyed now. Ah ha. He reached over towards the ground, a arm still around poor Alice there, he snatched up the TV remote then sat back up straight groaning with relief then seemed to just enjoy himself, leaning close to Alice, to close for comfort.

"**Hmm. Why don't we see what's on TV, huh?" **He didn't wait for an answer as he clicked the power button on the remote, and the TV screen popped on and there was static, hmm. Joker growled under his breath and threw the TV remote at the TV itself, the innocent object hitting the TV then falling towards the ground, hitting it with a small clatter** "Ya can't ever find anything _good_ on TV nowadays. Ya gotta do everything yourself for the sake of entertainment. _Dontcha, Ali?_" **He lowered his voice so only she could hear but then checker-pieces-eating Becky got to close, and he took his free hand and shoved her away roughly without a care in the world and she tumbled back, nearly making a table fall over as she collected her balance on a metal chair, still then she was crazy as usual, muttering how the Joker had paid attention to her. Yeah. _Normal._

"**Leave me alone." **Alice had the courage to whisper in protest as he neared his face towards her, still staring at her with drooped eye-lids, he frowned once more then, sighing in disappointment, looking down but then in a flash he had a hand entangled in her hair, yanking her closer like this harshly, she whimpered and looked at him defeated already, so easily.

"_**We uh wouldn't want to ruin that beautiful face of yours, would we, Ali?**_**"** He asked, smacking her left cheek with his other hand then, still somehow holding her close, he let one of his fingers go to the left corner of her lips and then trace up to where her cheekbones were** "_We need to put a smile on that_ _face-uh_." **

"_**Joker**_**. Time to go back to your cell." **A guard spoke in a gruff voice, another one of his buddies appearing beside him then, both frowning.

"**Ah, yeah.. Just give me a minute here, 'kay?"** He told them, looking from them back to Alice, starting to whisper something to her until a guard dared to tug him away from her

"_**Now**_**." **The guard commanded and the Joker looked back up at him, licking his lips before yanking away from Alice roughly and then stood up on both his feet and walked over to the recreational door with arrogance, both guards following, not even bothering to look at the frightened Alice Riddles. She sighed then in relief as the Joker was gone, her left hand playing with her blond hair and the other holding her teddy tightly to her, at least Teddy didn't have to go to solitary confinement too, right? _Yeah_.

Alice glanced over to the windows in the room when hearing a giggle, Marissa Garcia, one of Alice's main idols, was sitting on the couch ledge there and Dr. Crane was whispering something to her that was making her blush. Those two scared her sometimes, well...actually nearly everything scared Alice nowadays. Alice looked away, blushing herself, and just observed the room. In the corner was Issac, the germophobic genius as Alice loved to call him, whom was tapping to fingers at his forehead, talking about calculations and what to use to clean his cell. That was just like him. Then over by a table was Ms. Ivy, Alice never called her Poison Ivy, and Harley Quinn talking about the Batman. Alice quickly looked away as both looked at her, she bent her head down then and bit her lower lip but then only to peak over to the right and saw Penguin arguing with The Riddler over who the Batman is, not that neither really knew that is.

Alice then seemed to relax, sliding her legs down the couch and resting her head on the arm-rest and hugging Teddy to her chest as said before, it was really interesting to see the other interact. But now in Alice's mind, she was thinking of Wonderland and the Cheshire cat, smiling to herself and giggling softly without a care in the world. Alice Riddles was in her own little world right now, far from reality.

**0000**


	2. Good Morning, Arkham

**{A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter~~ :D reviews are gladly welcomed~~*}**

**0000**

`Alice was simply in her cell now, laying on her cot-like bed, which had large tan colored straps on it in case a patient needed to be held down for some reason. Sadly for her, Alice did not have a blanket, someone must have snatched it up earlier when she wasn't in here._ Yeah_. She was still bare-foot as she tapped her feet softly on the end of the cot-bed's railing. Small metal thuds sounding off. The Doctors did not make her take off her black nail-polish which was painted onto her fingernails and toenails. It was pretty, and Ms. Ivy had painted the color on, well she had wanted poison green but Alice wanted black, just like her eye-shadow, which was lighter black with hints of gray-silver and glitter. Who let Arkham patients have make-up is beyond our knowledge.

That's when sirens blared off, different shades of red shining everywhere as the other lights turned off, leaving this wing and probably the other as well near pitch black forgetting about the alarm lights. There were screams and cries coming from everywhere now, nearly louder then the sirens. Alice's eyelids slowly opened as she was now awake once more. She knew exactly what the sirens had meant. The Joker had escaped. Again. Alice only moved her right arm, letting it slip off the bed, fingertips almost brushing the cold marble floor then touched something very soft and fuzzy. Alice quickly grabbed it and pulled it back to her, that right arm wrapped around Teddy on the bed. Alice didn't like looking under her bed. Not at all. She was afraid Scarecrow would be there. She didn't like him. He had hurt a lot of people. A lot. Including Batman.

There was worry and fear gleaming in Alice's eyes by now, clutching her teddy bear closely when she heard gun-shots fired, a loud and quick sob escaped her mouth and her eye-lids squeezing tightly shut.

"**Alice!"** Marissa Garcia's voice rang, but it was more snappy, holding authority. This wasn't Marissa. It was Ally. Alice had secretly wondered why Joker didn't get confused, he called Marissa and her both '_Ali _' and '_Ally_'. You'd think it'd get confusing after a while.

Alice re-opened her eye-lids quickly, shivering as if cold, her blue eyes dazzling as she sat up on her cot. Staring at the unbreakable plastic wall in front of her cell, seeing Marissa, well Ally, across the area in the other cell, then a explosion sounded off, as debris and and dust flew on the so-called unbreakable plastic wall caved in Alice was already in duck and cover mode with Teddy there with her. All this being normal in Arkham Asylum. _Normal_.

"**Maris—Ally!" **Alice screamed, then dust covered the whole area and someone yanked her roughly off the bed and out of the cell area, she coughed harshly and whimpered as she noticed she had dropped teddy somewhere back in her cell. He'd be so alone without her. She could barely see the two large wooden doors of the wing but they were open and she was dragged through quickly then the doors slammed shut and poor Alice was still hacking up a fit, tears running down her cheeks and onto her now-dirty t-shirt.

There was Issac Renaldi, breathing heavily and then straightening up to full height, still holding onto Alice's left wrist but barely, his nails were so squeaky clean like his hair, it was nearly scary. Alice stared at him, dirt specks still in her eyes which made her twitch a little.

"**Do. You. Have. Any. Idea. How many germs are in one speck of dust or dirt?"**He hissed at her and her blue eyes widened in fear

"**U—Um, millions?" **She guessed and he nodded a moment later, not missing a beat

"**Exactly."** He hissed then looked around the corner there, staring up at the now-broken stairs, which were on fire as far as could tell.

"**Did he do that?"** And by he she meant Joker and then some Doctors appeared at the top

"**You two, stay there!"**They yelled and started down the stairs but were delayed do the fire, Issac was already yanking Alice down a long hallway, the moonlight shining in from the barred up windows now, both of them barefoot and breathing heavily but that did not matter right now. None of it did. Arkham Asylum was going into chaos. _Again. _

The floors were dirty and disgusting but Alice ran down them, not caring that her feet would get dirty too, her black lipstick was getting smudged too but she let Issac drag her about like rag-doll, cause she was fragile like that. Issac pulled her around a corner, shoving her against the freezing old wall, the railing hurting her back but Issac just looked around the corner, pinning her in place **"Stay here." **

**"But--" **Issac was already running down the hallway to the left and then was gone just like that **"I don't wanna be alone."** Alice whimpered as she heard screams again, slowly sliding down the hallway, her hands on the metal railing behind her. Everything thing then got really quiet, too quiet. Alice stepped only about four inches away from the railing, she was hugging herself in fear as she whimpered again. She didn't like it when it got quiet.

She could hear someone walking down the hallway, the one she had ran down with Issac, footsteps echoing all throughout the area, intimidating. Alice slowly backed way, breathing heavily, she shivered as she could see her breath now in the air. It. Was. *That*. Cold. She bit her lower lip then but felt someone grab her from behind.

**"Shh. Shh!"** A dangerous voice whispered into her left ear, it was low and warm, it tickled her skin **"Don't. Say. A. Word." **

**"Crane!" **A security guard yelled as he turned the corner, Alice and the figure holding her turned around quickly, the man holding her close chuckled in amusement.

**"Oh no. _Not_ Crane." **He waved a finger once, as if scolding the security guard, titling his head to the side **"_Scarecrow_." **The Guard reached for his gun and Crane, well Scarecrow in this matter, grabbed her in a choke hold from behind then **"I wouldn't do that if I were you."**Scarecrow taunted, backing up with Alice still in his hold, his grip tightened so harshly that Alice could barely breath, that's probably why she was coughing now. Tears were starting to drip down her cheeks now, that dust from back in her cell probably wasn't helping her breathing either, nor was Scarecrow here. He let his eye lids droop as he looked down at her. See the thing about Scarecrow is that, he doesn't need his mask for you to know who he is at the moment. You can just tell by looking at him. His blue eyes gleamed with the moonlight for a moment before darkening and his eyes flashed back up at the Guard who was still moving forward **"_Guess some dogs just don't get the memo in time_." **Then he let go of Alice, just tossing her quickly and without a second thought to the ground, moving forward at the guard, a puff of smoke appearing as Alice re-covered her face. The man gasped and hacked for air for a few moments before looking back up at Scarecrow **"_You look a little stressed out_." **But in the guard's eyes Scarecrow looked like thousands of spiders right now, and he fell back onto the floor, crawling back quickly away from both of them, screaming in horror, ghastly noises.

Scarecrow stood up straight, looking at the man disgusted then snapped his eyes back as he heard fearful whimpering, staring at Alice for a moment with drooped eye lids before walking over with a few quick steps, a steady pace, normal even on whatever you consider normal nowadays. Now, he stood in front of her then, staring down at her **"What are you doing?"** When Alice looked up, he still looked disgusted and quirked an eyebrow at her. She looked at him innocently, her blue eyes widened slightly, tears sparkling against her pale skin, her makeup somehow staying in place now. She looked dazzling but Scarecrow didn't have time for things like this.

**"You scared me?" **She whispered in response, Alice here forgot how to move for the moment and he just walked off then, Alice got up to her feet right away and scurried on over, trying to catch up with him now for some stupid, oblivious reason **"C--Can I come with you?"**

**"If you want."** He responded in uninterested tone, he really couldn't care less if Alice did come or not, all she had to do was stay out of his way. Alice slid back behind him, walking slowly, trying not to be clumsy and bump into him. That's when they heard this.

**"_Good Morning, Arkham Asylum_." **Angelina Falcone's voice rung all over the Asylum, from the speakers**"It's exactly one am now. I'd like to thank those who aided in taking down many of the Guards and Doctors. Also, I need Scarecrow and Riddler to go to the West Wing to find Marissa Garcia and Lizzie B., please. Thank you. By a round of screams, who's still alive?" **There was a pause by only a few moments before screams were heard everywhere, and if Alice and Scarecrow listened carefully they could hear the faint sound of Angelina Falcone's chuckle **"_Time to play_."**Then there was silence that followed, more screams heard but some sounded unhuman at the time. It frightened Alice. Scarecrow walked over to the elevator, looking around as if trying to find something then he reached over as he had found it. _Keys_.

He stood back up, holding them in his right hand and pressed the down button, after a few moments Alice stood behind him again and the elevator doors opened, Scarecrow stepped in and turned around, not really caring if she was coming or not, but Alice hopped right on in for the ride. The elevator doors shut close, Scarecrow and Alice now out of view. They were both heading to the West Wing of course, which was on the far-left of the Asylum too._ It was gonna be a very, very long morning_.

**0000**


	3. Sleep

**0000**

`Alice sat at the lunch table like...well, table. It was green and made her nose twitch but she had her arms folded on top of it and her head rested on top of them. A lot of people had escaped but not all of them had made it out sadly. Alice was the one how got to stay while Ms. Falcone and Jacob_**/**_Jason got out, so did Dr. Crane and his girlfriend, Marissa. Alice giggled then. Marissa always yelled at her when she said that. That Marissa was Dr. Crane's girlfriend. It was funny to her but now Alice was blushing pink.

Near by Jervis was staring at her again so she bit her lower lip, making her blue eyes look away in a shy way. It was so loud in the room though, and no one was really eating. Who let these people feed the crazies this garbage was probably insane themselves.

Alice sighed and sat back up straight, her head off her arms and looked to the far-right, seeing Issac there..._again_. Issac was just another one who didn't get the chance to get out, Alice had seen him get beaten down with a club by a cop from the GCPD, because apparently Issac was attacking that man, which Alice knew that he was not. That cop was just a stupid jerk, at least that's what Alice thought. But now, Issac, well he was rocking back and forth, not even bothering with his food, not like he got any.

It was ugly in this room. The walls were cracked in some places while in others there was writing that looked like someone had wrote the words in their own blood...or someone else's. Which is what Alice's eyes seemed to be distracted by as she stared at the wall then but when she felt someone touch her, she jumped in place and looked back down quickly seeing Issac there with his glasses on all properly.

She stared at him wide eyes before she felt him slowly tuck her hair behind her ears then sit down beside her with grace, tapping his fingers on the table, he seemed really coherent now. His hair was a mess and he looked very tired, as if he hadn't slept in ages. Alice got worried right away as always. Her pale arms wrapped around him quickly in a hug, she was kneeling now on the seat as Issac froze.

"**Alice. May I ask what you are doing?"** Issac asked quirking his eyebrow as he looked down, only seeing the top of her pretty little head but he had to smile then. She was just to adorable at times, but he knew better. Alice could be dangerous when she wanted to be. She quickly let go then and slid her legs back over the seat and was nearly jumping with joy.

"**What are you so happy about?"** He asked with a full knowledge of knowing he'd probably regret asking

"**Mad Hatter." **She looked back down, blushing from pink to beet red now

"**Wh—Ah. Jervis Tech."** He nodded, re-fixing his already in place glasses. His one left eyebrow still quirked but then lowered as his eye lids drooped, he was watching Alice slightly now, barely peaking a look at her but still was somehow. She was so innocent looking, fragile and small. Almost like Harley Quinn but less annoying, at least that's how Issac saw it. Alice didn't freak out when he insulted the Joker like Harley had. And the Joker himself had found it absolutely hilarious at the time too! But that wasn't important at the moment.

Issac sighed and slipped his legs over the seat and turned around and just got up, walking off away from Alice and she didn't notice until two minutes later.

"**Issac?" **Alice popped her head back up, looking around in pure confusion and worry, her blue eyes wide and her lower lip almost trembling into a pout. But then she felt a hand at her arm and quickly turned around, there was Jervis Tech.

"**Maddy!"** As she liked to call him, this is what she screamed and then in a flash of light, she had him pinned down on the lunch table, her legs wrapped around his waist and it nearly looked like she was straddling him, which she probably was the way they were positioned, to be quite honest, and that's putting it PG rated. She giggled as she was on top of him then got off, blushing and he looked as if he'd melt right on the spot.

"**H—Hi, Alice." **He smiled, looking down then away but he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off her for long

"**Whatcha doin'?" **Alice asked innocently, batting her eye lashes at him. The lights flickered and she frowned then, everyone else didn't even seem to notice then she felt a tugging at her arm and saw Jervis looked at her with a smile, his eye lids drooped.

"**D—Would you like m—me to show you back to your cell?" **He asked sheepishly and she wrapped her right arm around his left, already tugging him off the lunch table and towards the exit doors, where two guards stood.

"**That'd be terrific."** She rested her head on his shoulder and they both looked at each guard on each side of the door, the guards looked at each other in disgust then back at the two, before opening up the metal doors and Tech escorted the bubbly Alice out of the room. It was gonna be a long day.

As they walked, Alice hummed a lullaby under her breath and Jervis looked at her lovingly then back to what was in front of him, the same guards from before followed behind them, a few paces back. The lights flickered again, but as they pasted each cell that held a screaming and self-inflicted pain patients, Alice seemed to drift a little bit and was nearly pushing Jervis aside, so Tech just twisted her about and carried her to her cell, and she giggled. Again.

The guards seemed to get curious and got a little to close and a hiss was heard, this was not from the Mad Hatter but from the innocent little blond. Alice Riddles. Her blue eyes darkened as she looked over Jervis's left shoulder. The guards shifted to the side, towards Poison Ivy's cell. Ivy just looked them with a slight snarl, holding one of her plants in her hands. Those men were disgusting.

Alice then let her head rest on Jervis's shoulder there and he looked back at the guards, one of them were brave enough to step forward holding the chain of keys, unlocking Alice's _new_ cell with shaking hands then backed off with the other guard, whom just rolled his eyes. Tech carried her into the cell and laid her down softly onto the cot, the bed springs cringed under the pressure.

They had to move Alice to a new cell due to her old one was nearly destroyed all together, this was formerly Riddler's cell, and we could tell by the little drawings of questions marks in red all over the wall. Guess Arkham's Staff decided they'd just wait to clean that all up, or maybe not clean it up at all. Alice held onto Jervis's hands, nearly pulling the poor fellow all the way down onto her little bed there.

"**Al—Alice?"** He asked softly, as if speaking any louder would hurt her.

"**Sleep with me?" **Alice giggled softly afterwards. If you had seen Jervis's expression, you would have laughed too. She moved backwards, so her back touched the cold wall and she yanked him down onto the cell, the gaurds were at the cell doorway, and both of them looked on over at the two in the bed, not sure if they should move Jervis or if they'd get their heads bit off by Alice. She had severely hurt one of the other former gaurds, whom could still not see out of his left eye yet even though the Doctors said he would..._eventually_. Guess eventually meant more than a year or so.

They backed way and the door to the cell slid shut and the locks clicked and the two patients were now alone. Alice hugged Jervis around the waist, and her head resting at the crook of his shoulder. Tech slipped his left arm under and wrapped it around as he also wrapped his right arm around her so he could play with her blond hair. Both holding each other in their arms, feeling safe and secure, more than they had in a very long time.

**0000**


	4. Group session

**{A/N: I hope you like this chap. :) reviews are loved and welcomed :D*}**

**0000**

`It was raining. It was as simple as that. Well...it was actually supposed to be a thunderstorm but the rain had fallen instead it seemed, for now at least. Alice sat beside the barred window, looking out at the pouring rain. She could barely see anything else outside than that, the parking lot below and trees were barely visible through the rain. It was a gray day for the Narrows.

But Alice still sat beside the window on the cushioned ledge seat with her legs propped up so she had her hands resting on her knees and her head was turned to the left towards the window. She had on her usual Arkham patient outfit and her blond hair was in a ponytail today. Her nails no longer bright like before now they were painted black. Pitch black. It made Alice feel sad on the inside and she certainly showed it too.

With her eye lids drooped the glitter on them were visible even as she turned her head back to the right to look around the small room. This was one of those group therapy that the men in white were always talking about. The doctors.

At least they didn't really pay that much attention to her like the mean guards did. Not all the guards were mean but in Alice's mind most of them were. Including the one who would take her other stuff animals, so that's why she only had Teddy now. Poor little Teddy. He was still missing one of his button eyes that had been stitched in. Alice still couldn't find it as much as she looked but those darn doctors wouldn't let her near her old cell at all.

Alice tucked the loose locks of her hair behind her ears, now visible bruises behind her ears showed, on the back of her pale neck. Apparently something...or someone had harmed her harshly. But Alice said nothing of them as she could feel Amelia Frost's eyes on her.

Amelia was a new one here, but Dr. Freeze seemed to take an interest into her. Alice didn't know why but she thought that maybe Ms. Frost liked Dr. Freeze in _that_ _way_. But maybe she was just that childish and innocent, at least that's what Ms. Garcia always said. Alice giggled softly at the thought of Marissa's scolding, her face turning pink as she laid her head on her hands that were resting on her knees still.

Near by there was _Dr. Noelle Arkham_ sitting on her little metal chair while some of the other patients, like Ms. Frost, sat on similar metal chairs near her. There was, besides Amelia Frost, the Riddler and Issac, he looked really unhappy today; Cara Donota, a former-Arkham Doctor actually.

Then there was Lizzie B., whom frightened Alice to no end really but Cat there looked more interested in filing her nails, if Alice looked closely she thought she could see little sparks popping off the nails as Liz filed them but maybe that was just her imagination. And who on earth gave Lizzie of all people a filer? But Alice's little attention on Lizzie quickly flew out the window as her eyes rested on the last person she saw to be in here.

_The Joker_.

The man who scared poor Alice so much, probably more than Lizzie scared her. He was slumped back on one of identical metal chairs in the room. He had his arms folded across his lap and his head titled back, his feathery green hair hid his painted face. He looked as if he did not want to be here today. And who would want to in the first place? This was Arkham Asylum we were talking about. His hands were shaking as Alice noticed then her attention to the Joker was cut off as she heard her name being called.

"**Alice?" **Noelle Arkham called for her **"Alice, would you like to join us today?"** She gestured to the '_group_'

Alice looked over to Dr. Arkham then shifted her legs and threw them over the cushioned seat ledge, hopping off with grace before skipping over to one of the two last metal seats, sitting beside the Riddler but yet she was near the Joker. This made her uneasy a little bit but she smiled anyway, giggling softly as the Riddler smiled at her then everyone, besides Lizzie and the Joker, looked over at Arkham.

"**Okay, who would like to start today?" **Dr. Arkham asked with a gentle, sweet smile **"Anyone want to get something off their chest before we start?"**

"**Sure." **Amelia started **"Why are we here?" **Her voice was so soft but it sounded annoyed

"**To receive my help--"**

"_**Do we **__**look**__** like we need**__**your**__**help?**_**" **Amelia had no expression on her face, this followed with a quick raise of her eyebrows as if questioning Arkham again then smiled slyly, leaning back in her chair.

"**Anyone else want to say something before we start?" **It seemed as if _Noelle_ would be ignoring Frost's comment, Alice bit her lower lip in worry but then smiled as Dr. Arkham looked over at her **"Yes, Alice, is there something you'd like to say in today's session?"** Alice perked up right away, sitting up-right on her chair, and her hands placed in her lap as she grinned ear-to-ear.

"**Well--" **

"**Great." **Lizzie groaned softly, clearly annoyed that it was Alice's turn to talk today, Cara snickered softly under her breath in amusement but Noelle frowned at them, looking back at Alice with a kind smile.

"**Please, Alice. Continue." **She nodded to give encouragement

Alice nodded as well, agreeing with yet another giggle **"As I was saying--" **Her eyes flashed over to Cara and Lizzie then back at Dr. Arkham **"--I found Teddy. He was just wear I left him, but then they, the guards, took me away but they let me keep him. I think they were being really nice to me that day. And um—um..." **

The Joker blinked slowly, his eye lids still drooped as he leaned forward, as if to listen in but his dark eyes rested on Alice, locking and he smacked his lips together, licking them with his red tongue and snapping his teeth together once.

"**Oh! I was sitting in my cell the other day, the new one not the old one. That'd be just silly to be in the old one. Bu—But I was sitting there, thinking of something to talk about today like you told us to do last time we were here." **Dr. Arkham nodded still with a smile **"So, I thought that I could talk about my brother."**

"**Your brother, Alice?" **This was new, her records had said nothing really about her brother except that he was the one paying for her to be in this disastrous place and Alice never talked about him. _Never_.

"**Yup." **She nodded, re biting her lower lip as she looked down at her hands that were still in her lap, Alice's eye lids drooped and she seemed to get uncomfortable now.

"**If you don't want to talk about him, that's okay. You know that, don't you, Alice? I won't force you to do anything you don't want--" **

"**No." **Alice shook her head then looked up, a sad smile on her lips but she smiled nonetheless as said **"He's coming to see me. He told me." **

"**He told you?" **

"**In a dream." **She looked back at her hands then back up "And he said he'd be coming."

"**Did he?"**

"**I said he did. Why would I lie?"** Alice seemed confused, and Arkham laughed, nodding

"**Well, yes. You have no reason to lie, do you." **It was rhetorical of course

"**That's all I got to say." **Alice giggled once under her breath like a child would, rocking back and forth slowly and gently.

"**Okay then. That was good, Alice. Really good."** She seemed to approve but Alice felt someone beside her, at the left of her. The Joker had pulled up his chair apparently and was sitting beside her, to close for comfort. Not that the Joker would comfort Alice really. He liked to play with her though. That was always fun.

"**Thank you." **Alice whispered quickly, a smile still on her lips, trying to keep her eyes away from who was sitting very close beside her but when she d id look he looked as if he were concentrating on something so being Alice, she got nervous and looked back at Dr. Arkham. One of her hands playing with her hair nervously, intertwining locks of her hair in between her fingers.

The room was getting colder, Arkham shifted as if uncomfortable but smiled anyway **"Well, let's continue, shall we?" **Even the guard near by the door sighed with annoyance. Today was going to go on and on, wasn't it? But of course. Alice slowly rocked back and forth in her chair, still playing with her hair with her right hand.

"**Must we prattle on about unnecessary statements?" **Issac sighed, leaning forward in his chair, cupping his hands together as he stared at Arkham

"**If you feel it is unnecessary, Issac, then you are welcomed to go back to your cell at any given time." **Arkham was use to Issac being the one who was the most annoyed to be here, aside from Amelia. Lizzie was just here to insult people and zone out when asked a question. Issac leaned back then, letting his eye lids droop

"**It's ridiculous." **He muttered under his breath

"**What has made you feel that way, Issac?"**

He quickly got up from his chair, walking over to the window but did not respond. Arkham sighed and looked back at everyone else **"Does anyone else feel the same way that Mr. Renaldi feels?" **The Riddler raised his hand all to proudly, one leg crossed over the other as he had a crooked grin on his lips

"**Anyone...else?" **Arkham looked at her clipboard and looked back up **"Joker?"**

He looked away from Alice and at Arkham **"Hmm?"**

"**Do you feel the same way as Issac does?"** Issac looked back as if uninterested, but paid attention to what the Joker had to say. Nearly everyone did, beside Lizzie of course, she was off in her own little world, staring at the marble tiles on the walls.

"**I'm just here for the free food." **Then Harley Quinn outside the room plastered herself up against the door there

"**Puddin'!" **Her voice echoed, Joker looked over at her then back at Arkham as if this were normal, then Harley was pulled back by a guard

"**As I said. Just here for the free food." **He leaned back in his chair, his hands on his legs, he tapped his fingers on his knees, raising his eyebrows then looking away to the right, then looking up at Lizzie, quirking an eyebrow, looking back at Arkham** "But maybe you should ask _Lizzie_ over there. I don't think she's faking." **He whispered then leaned back with one quick nod, looking away again back over at Alice. Yeah. Today was defiantly not going to end any time soon.

**0000**


	5. New Revelations and doctors

**{A/N: I own none of Alice in Wonderland or Batman characters, only Alice Riddles and the rest of my OCs there, hope you do enjoy :) *}**

--

`Alice Riddles sat on the metal fold-up chair, her hair tucked politely behind her ears and a smile on her lips, hands in her lap and her legs pressed together in a proper-lady matter. But she instead stared up at the ceiling, there was the flickering light that fluttered then eventually stopped. She could hear a soft tapping noise then looked away from the ceiling to her new doctor in front of her. Still with the smile on her lips, her blue-eyes sparkled with delight **"Hi." **

"**This is Dr. Cage, with patient #1356 on Tuesday morning, at Arkham Asylum." **The doctor spoke more like to the tiny microphone than to Alice, but she still smiled

"**That's an odd way to say hi." **She muttered under her breath, then leaned forward a little bit but he slowly put a hand out, a gesture to stop her from getting closer, Alice slowly moved back then almost shyly but still smiled kindly yet nervous now. He looked young and handsome, but that wasn't the most important thing at the moment. He had on a expensive suit, and beautiful eyes. Alice was to busy being her usual girly self, only when she was upset did things get scary. Anywho, back to the story. She looked away, tilting her head down then glanced back up **"Usually happy people greet people who say hi to them. It's the polite thing to do--"**

He tried to get her attention **"Ms. Riddles--"**

But she was to nervous to stop talking it seemed **"I mean it's just nice and polite, really courteous, at least that's what Ms. Garcia says but--"**

"**_Alice_." **His voice got stern then, a firm edge on it made Alice quickly look up, no longer smiling.

"**Sorry." **She whispered softly, her lower lip nearly trembling but she didn't cry

He then sighed, looking up at her and that's when she blushed bright pink and looked up then away again in that usual girly way. Dr. Cage sighed, taking off his glasses and placing them aside, beside his clip-board and papers. He looked back up at Alice then, tilting his head to the side as she stared at him in a innocent, mean-no-harm kind of look, but he knew what Alice was capable. He wasn't one to take on a patient and know nothing of their back-history, Alice had been brought to Arkham a delusional girl, and still was, obsessed with Alice in Wonderland just as Jervis Tech was, the two seemed to be a crazy match but Alice here wasn't fully capable of keeping a solid relationship, her having crush on people moved around faster than a roller-coaster. Not that Alice was a bad person, she had her sweet-moments, and was a nice girl unless something disrupted her day of course.

He quirked an eyebrow, placing his clip-board a little further off to the side, then ran a hand through his hair once before starting **"Let's begin, shall we? Alice, is there anything you'd like to tell me first before we start?" **Alice shook her head once, letting one of her fingers trace invisible circles into the metal table, her interest now only on them. He almost smiled but it faded just as it had came, slowly placing his glasses back on and looking at the clip-board for a moment, at the papers clipped on it then back at Alice. She bit her lower lip and seemed to be completely focused on the unseen circles on the table, still letting the tip of her finger trace them.

"**Alice, do you know why you're in Arkham?" **He waited patiently for an answer but Alice didn't once look up at him, but she answered, that was good

"**Yes." **She was trying to hide something but on what, Dr. Cage didn't know, in fact he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Alice had odd thoughts at times, most doctors just labeled her delusional but Dr. Cage wasn't one of those doctors, he just found her like any other woman, except for Kat really, she wasn't a exception. He didn't plan on being Alice's doctor long though, someone else like Dr. Lupe, or even Dr. Arkham, but then again he just might find her fasinating within time.

"**Could you perhaps tell me."**

"**Because~" **Alice giggled softly, finally looking up from the table, her blue eyes seemed to fog over slightly. Was she wearing lip-gloss? That wasn't the point but he was noticing more and more things about Alice now, she had her blond hair hanging in a slight curl, and it looked like she had ripped her shirt a little bit as it was almost hanging off her left shoulder. He looked back down before glancing up at Alice, taking his pen and tapping it on the table softly, small thuds heard.

"**Why, Alice?" **He stopped tapping the pen then, almost getting bored with Alice prolonging the situation, not giving a straight answer but he didn't really expect one from her in the first place really** "Why do you think you're here?" **

Alice shifted in her seat, sitting up straighter than before or at least trying to, tucking her hair behind her ears even though it was not needed, leaning forward a little bit, putting her arms on the table, resting her head on them **"Because the white rabbit's a tattle-tale." **

He nearly grinned again but refrained from doing so, clearing his throat once **"What was that?" **

"**Nothin'." **Alice smiled wide in an almost mischievous way **"I'm here." **She tapped on the table with one finger, letting her eye-lids droop a little **"Because my brother put me here."**

"**Your brother?" **He was starting to get more interested now

"**Yes." **She hissed out the word then giggled, blushing pink once again **"I did some things, that wasn't...tolerated, that's what they told me. Mr. Gordon told me that it wasn't my fault, that it wasn't—but he looked really sad." **Alice leaned in a little **"Do you know Mr. Gordon, Dr. Cage?" **Her expression grew soft, innocent again, almost sadden in a way

"**Yes, I do." **He decided to switch the subject, moving his clip-board over, so it was in front of him again, glancing down for a few mere moments then back up **"Alice, you had a dream, recently?" **

"**Is that what Dr. Noelle told you?"**

"**Dr. Noelle?" **He sighed softly then, realizing who she was talking about **"Ah. Dr. Arkham's wife."**

"**It gets confusing sometimes." **Her voice was so child-like at times, it would perhaps be adorable to some but to him, it was stretching across the line of adorable to almost annoying. He meant no offense really, it was just the way he was and probably always would be. Dr. Cage let his eye-lids droop then, glancing off as if thinking about something then looked back at her.

"**My brother told me he'd be coming to visit, he was so nice too, and he took me to the Mad Hatter's for a un-birthday tea-party." **Alice played with her hair slightly as she un-tucked it, smiling sweetly at him

He scribbled something down then sighed looking back up at Alice, she was so bouncy right now, making a small sound that sounded like an almost muffled giggle but what did he know, he just worked at Arkham, he wasn't a resident yet, right? Dr. Cage actually smiled then, putting the pen beside the clip-board, folding his hands together, as if happy with her answer **"Thank you, Alice." **It seemed today was never gonna end. Just like the rabbit hole, it kept going and going

**--**


	6. Quiet and Funny Moments

**{A/N: It's a bit short but I'll try to make the next chapter longer, enjoy :D *}**

* * *

`Alice Riddles simply sat there, upside down on her little bed, staring at the wall, trying to count how many squares she could see. Her hair hanging, almost brushing against the cold floor but then she quickly sat up, a confused expression on her face now as she looked over at the front of the room. She had been placed in another room again, and now this one had a metal door but it had a shiny little thing on the front of the door that had her name on it which made her giggle and blush. It was nice that they had done that, at least that's how she saw it. She slowly turned around, getting up off her bed as she walked over to the door, ignoring the coldness of the floor.

There were odd noises, and she quickly peaked out to see if anyone was there, not seeing anything but then a face popped into view and she yelped, stumbling back and tripped, landing on the floor before slowly standing back up, looking back over at the door, seeing through the window was Joshua Knight, another person she knew here at Arkham, but he wasn't as friendly as Marissa and Issac, at least she didn't think so. She bit her lower lip as she saw him grin "**What do you want?"** She blurted out then, twiddling her thumbs a bit as she looked at him, looking a bit bored at the moment

"**Just to talk."** He told her, leaning against the door then, glancing off for a moment before looking back at her, still a side-grin set on his lips **"It's quiet around here, isn't it?"**

"**Can't you sleep?"** She asked then, wondering why he was up and about like this

"**Not lately."** He told her **"Otto's been a bit whiny and complaining so I decided to come on down here."**

She didn't think Otto was like that, he was just a bit nervous around people but she'd make sure he make more friends, like her, she was his best friend. She seemed to go into a daze for a moment as the next thing she heard as a loud noise that made her jump in place, then she looked back over to the door, seeing that Joshua Knight's face was plastered against the window, behind him was Issac, looking quite annoyed and upset. She didn't even realize that she was blushing like she was or the giggle that erupted from her throat, Issac looked at her then his gaze went back to Josh there, ignoring Alice for now it seemed.

"**Don't you ever go near her again."** Issac whispered harshly **"Do you understand?" **

He nodded then was let go as he then took a step back, glaring at Issac but walked off then, and was out of view. Alice slowly walked towards the door, seeing Issac looking over at her now, she smiled at him. She quickly tucked her hair behind her ears before saying anything, still smiling

"**Thanks."** She whispered, and he nodded then turned, walking away

She tried to see him as he walked away, then he was out of view. It was rather nice of him to do that, that's not how maybe others would see it but that's how she did right now. She took a small step back and went back over to her bed, sitting down on top of it. She looked around then and gasped softly, realizing her teddy bear was no where around at the moment. Alice jumped off her bed quickly, looking around just as quickly and then looked back the door, walking towards it then.

Maybe she left in the cafeteria, or the rec. room, yeah. She nodded, slowly reaching for the handle on her door, and twisted it, and to her surprise the door opened. Alice walked out-side into the hall-way then, a smile still set on her lips. She looked to the left then right, walking down the right side of the hall-way, barely hearing her own foot-steps as she walked. It was a bit quiet like Josh had said but she could hear also some people talking, the chattering of some of the nurses, and odd creaking noises but she ignored them as she turned left, heading over to the rec. room but looked behind her as she heard another loud noise.

There was nothing there, at least not a person but when she looked away, shrugging once but then she heard another noise and quickly looked back over her shoulder. She saw someone there, then turned around, walking towards the noise, playing with a lock of her hair as she walked forward. That's when she saw Harley pop out of no where

"**Hey!"** She yelled then in delight, grinning wide

Alice jumped in place, yelping then covered her mouth with both hands, slowly removing them a moment later

"**Hey."** Alice whispered in confusion, glancing around before looking back at Harley, giving a small wave then

"**I scared you."** She said in a singy-song voice then looked around **"Have you seen puddin'? I mean, Mr. J?" **

Alice looked as if she were struggling with words then, nervously looking around again as if expecting someone to walk up and interrupt but then looked back at Harley **"Not…really."** She answered, still confused of course. She didn't really know how it could be quiet now but didn't really pay attention to it. She shrugged then, still smiling though, still looking slightly bored

Harley seemed to get a puzzled look on her face then huffed a bit as if annoyed; looking to her right for a moment **"I haven't seen him since earlier. I think he's avoiding me." **Then she looked back at Alice, shaking her head and grinned again **"Nah. He wouldn't do that. He's just playing hard to get." **

This was the time that Alice just stared at Harley, not only confused but in utter awe **"Oh."** She nodded **"Okay. Well, um, good luck with that. I'm gonna go now, but we'll talk later."** She smiled then turned around, walking away and around the corner, then leaned over to look back, seeing Harley shrug and turned around, walking away. Alice then sighed, turning and walking down the hall-way; but she smiled, still happy and perky right now.

* * *


End file.
